Rabot: The Cybernetic Hero
by RRanger0896
Summary: What do you get when you cross a quirkless teenager and advanced cybernetics? You get Izuku Midoriya a cybernetic student of UA's Hero Program.
1. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Chapter 1: You're gonna go far, kid**

"Zuku, time to wake up" a very well known voice said to me. "Come on Momo, you know how often he's like this. Did you think today was gonna be any different?" replied another familiar voice. "Your right, as usual. Get the stun gun, were gonna have to do this the hard way." Momo said. "I'M UP! Please don't get the stun gun." Izuku said finally waking up. "You have robot limbs and took down a robot the size of a skyscraper during the entry exam and all it takes to scare you is just hearing the words stun gun said aloud?" replied Jiro. "You ever get hit with one of those? They hurt like hell, especially cause you two always go for the crotch." replied Izuku. "Ok you two knock off the foreplay. Izuku, you remember what today is?" Momo asked. "Friday?" Izuku replied thinking he might have forgotten something. "What she's trying to remind you of is that today's move in day. I mean, all of your stuff except your bed has been moved to your dorm. How could you have forgotten?" Jiro responded. "Shit thats today I just thought that you guys were hiding my stuff to see how long it would take me to figure out. One day by the way." Izuku replied. "Anyways get dressed up and let's go already" came both girls response as they left the room.

Getting dressed in an outfit consisting of a blink-182 t shirt and some black jeans he walked down to the kitchen to see if the girls were ready to go. "If they are not ready, I'm going to be super pissed." he said to himself as he walked. "You two ready to go?" he said to the two girls as he grabbed his keys from the wall. "Finally. I could feel my hair turning grey waiting for you." Jiro said. "Calm down you two, let's just get in the pickup and get going." The three walked to Izuku's truck, a green four door pickup with a green and black motorcycle tied down in the bed. "I can't believe you're bringing that to the dorms." Jiro said referring to the bike. "You know how expensive it is to fill this thing up with gas? Besides with the modifications I did on the bike it can get 60 miles per gallon now and I had a sidecar delivered to my dorm so we don't have to take the truck out as much." Izuku replied. "Calm down you two." Momo deadpanned 'Why do I have to be like their mother?' Momo said in her head. "Let's go already, I want to beat traffic and get on the highway as soon as I can." Izuku said

As the three pulled up to the parking lot Izuku sent the girls to the dorm so he could get his bike from the back of the truck and put the truck in the small garage he reserved. "Sick looking bike bro" said a feminine voice behind him. "Hi?" said Izuku. "Shit, sorry, names Eiko Kirishima" The girl said. "Izuku Midoriya, and thanks for the compliment." Izuku replied finally taking in the girl's appearance. She had spiky red hair and was about the same height as him, although she didn't appear as developed as Momo she was more so than Jiro. I'm about to get this to the dorms, do you want a ride?" he asked her. "Sure, I'm in 1-A Heights Alliance. I was just waving my parents off and need to get back to setting up my room." she answered. "Cool, I'm in the same building, same as my friends that just walked off." replied Izuku.

The drive to the dorms took five minutes, as soon as he parked they dismounted the bike and walked into the dorms. "EIKO" an excited and feminie sounding voice shouted. "Mina, it's so good to see you. I didn't think you would be here this soon." Eiko replied to her friend, a girl with pink hair and pink skin with eyes with black iris and gold scalia. "Who's your new friend? He looks kind of cute?" the pink girl, Mina asked. "Izuku Midoriya" the boy said nervously. "We'll see you around cutie." Mina replied as she and Eiko left. "What the fuck was that?" a very familiar purple haired girl asked. "It's called making friends Jiro, you should try it one of these days." Izuku joked towards Jiro. "Watch it Mr. Roboto, or I'm going to skip over the stun gun and go right to the cattle prod." Jiro replied. "YOU TWO I DEMAND YOU DESIST THAT AT ONCE. IT IS UNBECOMING OF ua STUDENTS" shouted a robotic sounding voice. "Oh, not this guy again." the two deadpanned. "IF THIS IS HOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET ALONG I DEMAND YOU AVOID EACH OTHER." the robotic voice droned on. "Relax, that's just how we act towards each other, it's how we show affection. Right Izuku?" said Jiro. "Yea, yeah, yeah. Love you to Jiro." Izuku answered sarcastically. "Oh my apologies than. I'm Tenya Lida." the boy replied. "Im Kyoka Jiro, and the cyborg over here is Izuku Midoriya." Jiro replied. "Cyborg?" Lida asked. "He has robotic legs and an arm. Lucky bastard doesn't need to buy new shoes ever because of it." Jiro replied

"DEKU" a familiar voice yelled out. "Kachan, good to see you." Izuku said to the explosive boy. "I've been ok. You look a little different, you do something with your hair?" Bakugo asked. "No but I did get some modifications made to my limbs." Izuku replied. "What kind of modifications?" Bakugo asked. "Some small thrusters on my feet enabling super speed and flight and an adjustment to my arm that turns my hand into a cannon, kind of like in Mega Man X." Izuku replied. "What is it with you and all the video game references?" Bakugo asked. "Who doesn't think video games are a good source of inspiration Bomberman?" Izuku repled. "Whatever. I'll check you later Deku." Bakugo said while walking away. "Well that was something." Izuku said to himself. "It's you, you got in." a feminine voice said. "Oh you, you were the gravity girl from the exam, right?" Izuku asked. "Yeah my name is Ochako Uraraka and your Deku right? I heard the blond guy refer to you as that." Uraraka said. "No it's just an old nickname from when we were kids. My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku replied. "Oh well it sounds like Dekiru meaning you can do it. It sounds kind of cute." Uraraka replied. "Call me Deku then." Izuku replied nervously. "Ochako, who's your new friend. Kero." a frog like girl asked walking up. "Oh Tsu this is Izuku Midoriya, the guy I told you about. Izuku this is my oldest friend Tsuyu Asui." Uraraka said. "Look it was nice to meet you both, but I got to unpack." Izuku said. "Ok I guess we'll see you later." Ururaka replied.

As he got to his room and set up all of his stuff Izuku laid in his bed and thought of his mother's words she said to him the night before. "Nice work you did, your gonna go far, kid." "Thanks mom." he said aloud to himself.

**Authors Note: Chapter 1 is officially up. All of the chapters will be named after song titles and the title will appear in the chapter itself. Before you all complain I did say there would be some changes made. The story will remain largely the same until the USJ attack. I will be adding some of the students from 1-B and the general studies class into 1-A. I also made UA into a university because it makes the story events work better.**

**Later**


	2. Take It Or Leave It

**Chapter 2: Take It Or Leave It**

"Ok so why did I agree to this again?" Jiro asked. "Cause you need to get out of your shell and stop locking yourself in your room listening to old rock albums." Momo responded. "Just let them all get to know the real you, the unpleasant somewhat goth chick I've come to know and love." Izuku said. "Fuck you!" Jiro responded. "Here, now, seems like a bad time and place." Izuku responded back. "Not what I fucking ment, asshole." Jiro said back. "That's enough children." Momo responded. 'Why am I always the voice of reason with these two?' Momo thought.

"Hey it's Midori, Jiro and Yaoyorozu, finally back from the land of the dead." Mina greeted the three. "What were they doing up there, threesome? If so can I be in the next one instead of Bionic Commando over there?" a grape haired troll asked. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE GRAPE HEADED RAT FUCK?" Bakugo asked. "I think he tried to proposition Midori's friends to have a threesome with him." Mina added. "As if we'd have a threesome with that little perv." Jiro said. At that point Izuku went up to Mineta and grabbed his throat with his regular arm and told the perv "If you even look at them or any girl in 1-A with a pervy look in your eye I will pull a Sub-Zero on your ass. Do you understand?" "Yes, I understand." Mineta answered.

As the students of 1-A recovered from what just happened on student, a blonde girl with big blue eyes, cloven hooves and horns looked at the spot where Mineta stood and asked "Is that a wet spot on the ground?" "Holy shit. The grapist actually pissed himself. This is to good." Bakugo commented. "And here I thought I've seen the worst of humanity" Izuku said. "Good point." Bakugo responded. "I've been meaning to ask. What's with the robot limbs Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked. "Asui, that is an inappropriate thing to ask of your classmate." Lida said. "No it's ok. I'm kinda surprised nobody asked about it sooner. Anyways I'm sure you remember the bomb scare that happened here in town about four years ago?" Izuku said. "Yeah they were able to find all the bombs except for one of them." Uraraka added. "Any ways, the last bomb was located in a mailbox next to a tunnel and it just so happened to be on the path I usually walked on my way home from school." Izuku said. "I think I know where this is heading." a purple haired male added. "The bomb goes off and shrapnel from the bomb and the mailbox embedded into my legs and arm." Izuku added. "Fuck" Bakugo said. "Midnight found me, took me to Recovery Girl only to find out my limbs couldn't be saved. Thankfully Momo's parents developed this device called the roboticizer, it could basically replace damaged or destroyed limbs with robotic limbs." Izuku finished.

After several minutes of awkward silence it was Kirishima who first responded "Well that got pretty heavy." "No shit, Shitty Hair." Bakugo added. "Guys, relax. It's all in the past and I'm over it. Besides now it doesn't matter that I'm technically quirkless." Izuku responded. "WAIT WHAT" everyone except Bakugo, Jiro and Momo responded. "I'm quirkless. Besides the robot limbs kind of makeup for that. Especially with the modifications my friend made. I think she might be going here to but as a support student." Izuku answered. "Wait, that sleep deprived chick with the Frankenstein complex is here?" Jiro asked. "Yeah she's here. She texted me about a grappling hook modification for my hand. I was also thinking of having her add a wingsuit function to my suit to give me some semblance of flight, Like in Just Cause 3." Izuku responded. "Wait, I thought she added jet thrusters to your feet so you could fly and run fast?" Momo asked. "She did and the thrusters work great when running, but it's kinda hard to control them when flying." Izuku explained. "But Iron Man made it look so easy in the comics." a blond with a lightning bolt pattern in his hair said. "That's because he has them in his hands which he uses to control his flight path." an invisible girl added. "Besides he would need another robotic hand to do that, and I highly doubt Deku here would be willing to remove his good hand for that." Bakugo responded.

As the rest of the class debated the potential additions he could make to his arm and legs, some of them seemed cool while some of them were downright embarrassing, Izuku decided to ask "If I ordered some pizzas would anyone want some?" Most everyone answered positively. He placed the order and afterwards said to himself, "Take it or leave it this is my life now."

**Authors Note: Alright chapter 2 is up just an FYI Your Gonna Go Far, Kid is a song by The Offspring while Take It Or Leave It is a song by Sublime With Rome. Next chapter will be the first day of classes and the quirk apprehension test. You'll get the full 1-A roster then.**

**Later**


	3. Over My Head

**Chapter 3: Over My Head**

"So. Fuck, Marry, Kill. Tsunotori, Yaoyorozu and Jiro." Kaminari asked. "Is this really a game we should be while the girls are in the room?" a student with red and white hair split down the middle asked. "I'm with Todoroki on this one Kaminari, besides they are literally looking at us as we speak." Izuku added. "Just play the game." Kaminari replied. "Ok I'm gonna go with fuck Yaoyorozu, marry Tsunotori and kill flaty." Minneta added getting the evil eye from all the girls and a swift slap to the back of the head from Izuku's robot hand. "THE FUCK MAN! All he did was play the game." Kaminari reacted. "What have you to say for yourself Midoriya?" Lida asked. "Sorry. Arm glitched up. Not like he didn't deserve it though." Izuku replied. "I think he was perfectly justified in his actions." Yaoyorozu added. "Well all this was fun but I'm going to get some sleep. Classes begin tomorrow morning after all." Izuku said.

**Monday Morning Class 1-A**

"So who is supposed to be our homeroom teacher?" Mina asked. "Some guy named Aizawa." a blonde guy with a tail said. "What's his hero alias though?" Kirishima asked. "If you want to socialize then your in the wrong class." a yellow caterpillar looking thing said. "It took you all of 8 seconds for all 23 of you to settle down" he replied, stepping out of a sleeping bag. "Put these on and head to the track field." Aizawa said, tossing a UA gym uniform at a student with a bird's head.

**Track Field**

"Took your sweet time getting here." Aizawa said as the students showed up. "Midoriya. You scored first on the exam, what was your record for the softball throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked. "55 meters. I think." Izuku replied. "I want you to go into that circle and throw this using your quirk this time, Do whatever you want just don't leave the circle. Are we clear?" Aizawa said. "Crystal." Izuku replied while putting his hand in blaster mode. He then threw the ball and hit it with a shot from the blaster afterwards making it go farther than it usually would. "590 meters. There's room for improvement here." Aizawa said. "We get to use our quirks for this?" Kirishima asked. "Looks fun." Mina said. "Fun huh. Ok let's make it interesting. Whoever scores the lowest on these tests will officially have no hope as a hero and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa replied. "What but it's only the first day, that's not fair." Uraraka said. "Villians, natural disasters and terrorist attacks are unfair. Just ask Midoriya that. He knows it best. Welcome to UA students." Aizawa replied

**Time Skip**

"Ok normally I would go over this, but it would just be quicker to do it like this instead." Aizawa said as he put up the scores on a board

**1\. Momo Yaoyorozu **

**2\. Shoto Todoroki**

**3\. Katsuki Bakugo **

**4\. Setsuna Tokage **

**5\. Tenya Iida**

**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami **

**7\. Mezo Shoji**

**8\. Mashirao Ojiro **

**9\. Eiko Kirishima**

**10\. Mina Ashido **

**11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

**12\. Izuku Midoriya**

**13\. Koji Koda **

**14\. Rikido Sato**

**15\. Tsuyu Asui**

**16\. Pony Tsunotori**

**17\. Yuga Aoyama**

**18\. Hanta Sero **

**19\. Denki Kaminari**

**20\. Kyoka Jiro **

**21\. Toru Hagakure**

**22\. Hitoshi Shinso**

**23\. Minoru Mineta **

"NO BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN AS MUCH AS A HANDJOB YET. PLEASE LET ME STAY. I BEG OF YOU." Mineta cried out while everyone just stared at him with a mixture of disgust and pity. "Oh I was lying about the expulsion. Think of it as a logical deception to get you to bring your A game." Aizawa explained. "It's kind of logical if you think about it." Momo added. "You'll find your syllabuses and schedules on your desks in the homeroom. Now fuck off and let me get some sleep." Aizawa said while grabbing his sleeping bag. "So Lunch?" Kirishima asked the group.

**Calfateria**

"So Deku, what do you like to do besides hero stuff and quirk analysis?" Uraraka asked. "Oh I also enjoy watching movies and playing PC games." Isuku answered. "What kind of PC do you have?" Kaminari asked. "This idiot got his hands on a broken Alienware Aurora r4 and rebuilt the thing using parts he got at a pawn shop." Jiro answered. "While insulting, every word said is true. Lately I've been replaying GTA V on PC." Izuku replied. "How does it look?" Kaminari asked. "Hold out your hands for me." Izuku said. "Ok?" kaminari said while raising his hands. "It looks just like that." Izuku said. "It's true. That's how it looks on PC. You can also put music from your library in the game for the in game radio. I played for a good hour and couldn't stop laughing at the fact I was running down pedestrians in a Prius in first person while Stupidly In Love by The Dollyrots was playing from the in game radio. " Jiro added. "Is that why my online character looked like an 80's porn star that one time?" Izuku asked. 'God just fuck and get it over with already.' Momo thought to herself as she watched the two begin arguing with each other. 'I think I may be in over my head on this one.' Izuku thought at the same time.

**Author's Note: Continuing my theme with this story Over My Head - The Fray. Sorry about the time skip, I didn't think it was important to the story to put in every detail of the assessment. Also due to a comment posted on Archive of Our Own, this does not take place in the same universe as 1-A Groupchat, but I have taken some things from that and will be taking some liberties with this story. Also any song mentioned will have the potential to be a chapter title.**

**Later.**


	4. It's Time To Party

**Chapter 4: It's Time To Party**

"So Momo, what's Midori's relationship with Jiro?" Mina asked. "Where is this coming from Ashido?" Momo asked. "I'm only asking because their always arguing and going on like some old married couple." Mina replied. "No there relationship is not like that. I'm not really sure how to describe it." Momo said. "I'd say it's best described as tags on Pornhub." Tokage said. "How long have you been standing there?" both Momo and Mina asked. "I've been here the whole time. You two do realize your standing in the common room right? You actually kind of lucky I'm the only one in here besides you two" Tokage replied. "Oh, but seriously why do you want to know about Zuku's relationship status?" Momo asked. "I wanted to know if he was off or on the market but seeing as how you have a cute nickname for him, I think you might have a thing for him." Mina replied. "WHAT, NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL. If anything he's like a big brother to me." Momo said. "Look you two it's getting kinda late, besides we got hero class tomorrow." Tokage said.

**The next day**

"So who do you think is going to be teaching this class?" Uraraka asked. "I don't know. Must be a pro hero though." Izuku replied. **"I am" ** "That voice." Izuku said. **"Coming through the door like a normal person!" **All Might said while entering the classroom. "IT'S ALL MIGHT" the students answered all at once. **"All right today you will be taking the first steps towards becoming heroes, but first you must look the part." **All Might said as he pressed a button under the teacher's desk. **"These are your hero costumes. Take them and get dressed then meet up at Ground Beta."** All Might concluded

"Alright let's get this thing on" Izuku said as he looked over his costume. It was a basic looking design, a green muscle shirt, black cargo pants and a black leather jacket missing the left sleeve. There was also a large gun and a note from Mei in the case. "Izuku. This baby is the sonic blaster. It comes equipped with a flashlight and an under barrel grenade launcher. You will find some rubber bullets to use until your allowed to use actual grenades. They won't kill anybody but they will leave a nasty bruise for a while. To use the sonic blast just turn the dial to the desired intensity setting, 1 being the weakest and 10 being the strongest. Enjoy. Sincerely Mei Hatsumei" Izuku read. Izuku then joined the rest of the class in the monitoring room. 'Alright it's time to party.' Izuku thought to himself

"Hey Midoriya, looking badass there." Kirishima said. It was at that point Izuku noticed the red-head's costume, a black leather sports bra, a pair of black pants, a tattered red cape looking thing at the waist with a clasp resembling the letter R, gears on the shoulders, some red combat boots and a black metal piece of headgear with two spikes of hair coming out to resemble horns. **"Ah Midoriya glad you could join us. You'll be working with Tokage and Jiro for your trial as the heroes. You will be going against Todoroki and Mineta as the villians for your trial." **All Might said

"So any plans you two?" Tokage asked. "I got nothing. You got anything idiot?." Jiro said. "Hm Jiro, I want you on surveillance. Tell me where they are and where they hid that bomb. Tokage I want you to take down Mineta, you can use this." Izuku said while handing Tokage his sonic gun. "As for me, I'll handle Todoroki and get the bomb. Let's get this done with.

**"Alright hero team enter" **All Might said into their ear pieces. The plan went well. Jiro was able to find the bomb and Tokage was able to take out Mineta with a well placed rubber bullet to the balls. The room with Todoroki and the bomb were conveniently in the room with a foot and a half of ice separating the two from the heroes. "Ok any good ideas idiot?" Jiro asked. "Yeah I got one. Tokage, gun." Izuku said. "Time to see what this thing can do." Izuku said as he set the gun to 10. "You two might want to stand back. I'm not joking around." Izuku said to the girls. He then proceeded to fire and destroy the ice wall and knocked himself back with the recoil from his gun. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS THING!" Izuku yelled out. He then proceeded to set the gun to 3 and used that to knock out Todoroki. **"Hero team wins, the villain team is indisposed." **All Might declared. **"Can anyone tell me who the MVP of this match was." **All Might asked. "The MVP of the match was Midoriya. While his team worked well and carried out their tasks Midoriya was the one who came up with the plan. All Todoroki did was expect his ice wall would be enough to succeed at his task without coming up with a backup plan and expected Mineta would be enough to delay them. Midoriya had the superior plan and equipment, although I don't think he intended for his weapons recoil to knock him down." Momo explained. **"Well said young Yaoyorozu I couldn't say it better myself." **All Might replied.

Hours later back at the dorms the students were conversing about the team battles. "That thing you did with that gun and Tokage shooting Mineta in the balls with that giant bullet. So manly" Kirishima said. "Fuck you guys. Because of that thing I might not be able to ever have sex." Mineta squealed. "Watch it Grapist or I'll make it so you will definitely not be able to get laid." Bakugo replied. "While hearing about the ways Bakugo will maim a classmate is fun I must ask. Midoriya, where did you get that gun and how did you know it would work on my ice wall." Todoroki asked. "Remember that support student me and Jiro told you about?" Izuku asked. "The sleep deprived one with the Frankenstein concept?" Todoroki asked. "Yeah her. She made the gun and I didn't know it would take down the ice. After all, it was the first time I even fired it. Truth be told I didn't think it would be strong enough to knock me on my ass." Izuku replied. "Hey Midoriya can we talk alone real quick?" Tsuyu asked. "Um sure Asui." Izuku replied. "Please call me Tsu." Tsuyu said.

**Authors Note: It's Time To Party - Andrew WK. To know what Izuku's Hero costume looks like look up Cables look from Deadpool 2 and the jacket resembles the one worn by Mel Gibson in The Road Warrior (Mad Max 2).**

**Later**


	5. Still Alive

**Chapter 5: Still Alive**

"What do you want to talk about?" Izuku asked. "Well you see, it's kind of embarrassing to tell the truth." Tsuyu replied. ""Relax. Anything you say will be between you and me." Izuku said. "Ok, it's just that, during the exercise I'm pretty sure that everyone else was worried about possibly injuring their opponents but I wanted to inflict as much pain on my opponent as possible. Does that make me a bad person?" Tsuyu asked. "If you want my honest opinion then your not a bad person. Just save all the pain for the people who deserve it." Izuku replied. "You sure about that?" Tsuyu asked. "Of course im sure about it. Of course you are talking to a guy who was blown about a third of the way to hell so my opinion of what's good or bad may be a bit skewed." Izuku replied. "Stil, thanks for being honest." Tsuyu said. "Your welcome. Now c'mon I'll walk you to your room." Izuku said. 'A third?' Tsuyu thought.

**The Next Day**

"Today students you will be ...picking out class representatives." Aizawa said to the class. 'Such a normal class thing.' the students thought at once. "I say we vote on it." Lida said. "But won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Uraraka asked. "Think about it this way. Whoever gets the most votes will be seen as the best choice for the job." Lida replied. After all the votes were cast Aizawa announced to the class "Your class representative is Midoriya and your vice representative is Yaoyorozu." "BUT HOW DID I NOT WIN. I EVEN HAD THE PROMISE THAT EACH GIRL WOULD HAVE TO SHOW AT LEAST 30 CM OF THIGH." Mineta cried out. "How has he not destroyed his voice box from all the constant screaming yet?" Jiro asked. "'I cant believe it. Only one vote.' Lida thought to himself

**Later**

"Ok how exactly did I get elected class rep?" Izuku asked. "I'm fairly sure about half the class voted for you. Did you not vote for yourself?" Momo asked. "Fuck no, I voted for Lida. I think I proved with my "Hit em with everything I got" method proved I should not be in a position of power." Izuku replied. "People like a loose cannon in charge. Just look at Jesse "The Body" Ventura. He was governor of a state in the American Midwest." Tsuyu said. "And that is why I left America." Pony replied. It was at that moment the alarms started going off. With a team effort from Lida and Uraraka they were able to calm down the student body and tell them it was just the press. Afterwards Izuku dropped his position as class representative over to Lida.

**Later**

"Ok students today we will be going to an off-campus location for rescue training. Now get into your suits and get on the bus." Aizawa said to the class. Once they were on the bus they started to converse about random thoughts. "Hey Midoriya, why did you ditch the jacket today?" Kaminari asked. "Oh you know, it's more for aesthetic purposes rather than functionality. Besides it's kinda to warm for a leather jacket." Izuku responded. "Anyone notice that Kirishima's quirk kinda looks like All Might's" Tsuyu asked. "I'm pretty sure All Might's arms turn to stone when he punches people Tsu." Izuku replied. I guess you're right on that one Midoriya." Tsuyu said. "Wait, did anyone notice Midori called Tsuyu a nickname?" Mina asked. "Don't you have one for pretty much everyone?" Kirishima asked. "Ok students we're here." Aizawa announced. Once they got into the USJ is when everything went wrong. "Alright, fake villains to. You thought of everything." Kaminari said. "Those aren't fakes, those are the real deal. EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE ENTRANCE NOW." Aizawa yelled. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Today All Might dies. And so will some of these hero rejects. In fact, can I get a weapon from one of you generic goons?" The lead villain announced. "Yes Shigaraki." a villain said while giving him a handgun. "Kurogiri, why don't you warp that cyborg looking motherfucker to me." Shigaraki ordered while gesturing to Izuku. "Yes sir." the mass of purple mist known as Kurogiri replied. At that point Izuku was warped to where the villains were. "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight." Shigaraki asked Izuku before shooting him point blank in the left eye.

**Hours Later**

"You see Miss. Midoriya, your son got extremely lucky. Despite being at point blank range and the bullet completely destroying his left eye it somehow exited his left cheek without even touching his brain." Aizawa said. "What's going to happen to my baby?" Inko asked in a worried tone. "Recovery Girl was able to fix the damage to his cheek no problem and she put him in the roboticizer for five minutes to replace his eye. He should be up and moving in a few hours. When he wakes up you can see him and tomorrow we'll let him go back to the dorms." Aizawa replied. "When can I see him?" Inko asked. "You can see him right now if you want. He just woke up and I think it would be best if the first face he sees would be a familiar one." Recovery Girl said.

**Dorms: Next Morning**

"Hey Zuku, you feeling ok?" Momo asked. "How do you think he's feeling? He was shot in the eye for fucks sake." Bakugo replied. "I for one think the new eye looks manly." Kirishima said. "I think it looks terrifying." Mineta replied. "You guys really shouldn't be crowding him right now. Just give him some strength and he'll probably answer any questions when he feels like." Lida said. "Hey not to be that guy but he left the room about the time Mineta started talking." Kaminari said.

"Hey Midoriya. Can I ask you something?" Tsuyu asked. "Sure" Izuku replied. "Are you feeling ok with all that happened yesterday, cause I was worried you wouldn't survive. We all were." Tsuyu said. "Don't worry I'm fine. I'm still alive and I will try not to make everyone worry in the future." Izuku said. "It's just that I was worried I wouldn't be able to ask you what I wanted to ask you ever since our talk a few days ago. God that feels like it's been a lot longer than that doesn't it?" Tsuyu said. "Tsu you can ask me anything. I swear I will react accordingly." Izuku responded. "It's just would you consider going out with someone like me. A possibly psychotic frog-girl." Tsuyu asked. "Is this your way of asking me out cause if so I would be happy to go out with someone like you." Izuku replied. "What really?" Tsuyu asked. "Of course. Although it would be seen as one of those what does she see in him relationships. What with my robot eye and limbs and the fact I'm technically quirkless." Izuku answers. "Was that your way of saying yes?" Tsuyu asked. "Yes it was. Oh and by the way, Mina and Hagakure have been watching us this whole time and they look like their about to pass out from excitement." Izuku said. "Wait, how can you see me, I was in stealth mode?" Hagakure asked. "Robot eye, it sees all. Oh and you might want to switch body washes. Your skin is looking a little dried up." Izuku replied. "TSUYU CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND." Hagakure yelled out. "I'm pretty sure everyone heard that just now." Mina said. 'Is it wrong that I wish the bullet killed me right now? Izuku thought to himself.

**Authors Note: Still Alive - Social Distortion. I did say I would be changing things around the USJ arc. Also now the Cable look is spot on.**

**Later**


	6. First Date

**Chapter 6: First Date**

"So Tsu, you ready to get going?" Izuku asked. "Yes Midoriya, I'm ready for our date." Tsuyu answered. "Izuku please. If I can call you Tsu you can call me Izuku or you could come up with a nickname for me if you want." Izuku replied. "Ok Izuku. I just might do that." Tsuyu responded. "So what do you want to do while we're out?" Izuku asked. "I thought you would have something planned for our date?" Tsuyu asked. "I've never actually been on a first date before to be honest. Not many girls wanted to date the guy with the weird robot limbs." Izuku replied. "Their loss. There's a barcade in the city we could hit. I'll send for an uber to take us there." Tsuyu replied. "Sounds good." Izuku responded.

After a car ride to the barcade and several hours of playing games and getting to know one another, Izuku and Tsuyu decided to leave and walk around the city. "So you grew up in Galway? How was it?" Tsuyu asked. "Boring. Most of the stuff to do was mostly touristy stuff. Come see our sites while our locals bend over backwards to make sure you don't destroy our town with your drunken antics." Izuku replied. "Sounds interesting." Tsuyu said. "Of course then the whole bomb thing happened and now everyone is afraid of getting blown up. Besides, I was blown up and I'm doing fine." Izuku responded. "I've been meaning to ask. Why do you use that gun thing when you can turn your hand into a blaster?" Tsuyu asked. "It's mostly cause while the blaster is more powerful, it and the other upgrades, excluding the grappling hook I have Mei working on, run off of my energy and overusing them could end up killing me." Izuku replied. "Oh. That makes sense." Tsuyu replied.

Things were going well for the two until Izuku felt something crash into his legs. "Please. Help me." a six year old girl with long white hair, bandaged arms, red eyes and a horn sticking six inces from her head said. "Help you from what little one? Do you need us to help find your parents?" Izuku asked before getting cut off by an angry voice. "ERI. GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." a man in a plague doctor mask yelled. At this point Tsuyu noticed the look of fear in her eyes and asked her "Did this man do this to you?" while holding her behind her legs. "Yes. He said he needs my blood and says I'm a monster while doing it." Eri replied. "DON'T BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS. yOU KNOW HOW CHILDREN LIE." the man yelled out. "I don't know, I think I'll believe a child with tears in her eyes before a man who is yelling at the top of his lungs and looks like he just came out of an orgy at Wes Anderson's house." Izuku replied. "WHY YOU ROBOT FUCK. YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS. AND YOUR FROG FRIEND WILL MAKE THE PERFECT TEST SUBJECT." the man yelled. "Tsuyu. Get her to the police, I'll hold of Mr. Eyes Wide Shut here." Izuku said. "Just be careful." Tsuyu replied while running with the girl.

"So you mind introducing yourself before I make you regret splitting from Nicole Kidman." Izuku introduced. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD. If you must know the name of the man who will rip you limb from robotic limb then you may call me Overhaul." Overhaul said. "Is Overhaul your real name cause it sounds suspiciously made up. What is it really? Kevin? Bruce? Scott? Mitch? The Rickster? Is it Basil Fawlty?" Izuku asked, the last one with an accent. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS." Basi...Overhaul yelled. **(Fourth wall joke ftw bitches)** It was at that point the two began fighting. It was over in nearly an instant when Izuku kicked him in the groin, then kicked him in the temple to knock him out. 'Why is it that bad guys never protect the balls?' Izuku thought to himself as he called the police.

"Good job kid you managed to take out a high ranking member of the IRA we have been trying to take down for the last two years." the arresting officer said. "Sorry officer." Izuku said. "It's ok he had warrants out for his arrest across all of Ireland. You helped us bring him in and potentially saved hundreds of lives. Including that little girl's, You did good kid." the cop responded. "Thanks." Izuku replied. "Your little friend is at the hospital with the girl if you want me to give you a ride there I will. Mr. Chisaki or Overhaul as he liked to be called is gonna be airlifted to a police hospital in Dubland." the cop said. "Ok sure" Izuku replied.

When he got to the hospital he noticed Tsuyu was in the waiting room waiting for him. "Hey, hows Eri doing?" Izuku asked. "She's fine. They had to get some blood so they could run a test to see if she was on some missing children database." Tsuyu said. "Did they find anything?" Izuku asked. "No they found nothing on her. No family, no surname, no quirk registration, not even any dental records. It's like she's a ghost" Tsuyu said. "No wonder that Overhaul guy was able to keep her as his personal test tube for so long." Izuku replied. "Was that his actual name cause it sounds made up?" Tsuyu asked. "It was made up. He was also a high ranked member of the IRA with warrants across Ireland." Izuku responded. "Is there a website or an online generator for villain names?" Tsuyu asked sarcastically. "How are you by the way?" Izuku asked. "I'm fine. An older woman saw me running with Eri in my arms and brought me to the hospital." Tsuyu answered. "Sorry our date got ruined." Izuku replied. "It wasn't ruined, just sidelined. Besides, at least now I know what kind of man you are." Tsuyu responded. "Wait, what?" Izuku asked. "Your the kind of man who will step up and defend all you can. The kind of man I'd be proud to call my boyfriend." Tsuyu responded. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend now?" Izuku asked. "Only if you want me to be your girlfriend." Tsuyu said while grabbing his hand. "I would like that Tsu, very much." Izuku replied.

**The Next Morning**

"So what you're telling me is that one of my students was able to beat a powerful villain, with no lethal force used and no civilian casualties?" Aizawa asked Nezu. "Yes, that's what happened, word for word." Nezu replied. "But what will happen to the girl?" Aizawa asked. "We will be letting Midoriya and Asui watching over them with you helping her to train her quirk." Nezu explained. "Mind telling me what her quirk is?" Aizawa asked. "Rewind" Nezu responded

**Authors Note: First Date - Blink-182. Due to a review trying to explain how this should be written. I am letting you all know this is being written like a novel. It's an easy format for me to write in and it helps with the flow of the story. It also makes it easier to visualise in my head while writing. FYI before anyone mentions it the line asking about what his real name is from Deadpool, I just thought it would be a funny thing to say before a fight.**

**Later.**


	7. I'm Still Standing

**Chapter 7: I'm Still Standing**

"So has there been any trouble with her yet?" Mina asked Tsuyu. "One quirk flare up, but Izu was there to take the worst of it. Or best of it if you ask him." Tsuyu answered. "What do you mean best of it?" Tokage asked. "She was out of control for five seconds and now he has both of his eyes back." Tsuyu replied. "Wait, how can she get him his eye back?" Mina asked. "Her quirk is called rewind. It lets her rewind whoever is the recipient back to a previous state. In Izu's case back to the morning of the USJ attack." Tsuyu explained. "Looks like we might have found the next Recovery Girl." Tokage replied. "So how is Midori as a father?" Mina asked. "He's really good with her. Whenever he takes her anywhere he always has her hold his regular right hand instead of the robotic left. He said it's because he doesn't want her to feel the cold side of him." Tsuyu answered. "He seems to be doing a good job as a father." Tokage added.

**Meanwhile**

"So Midoriya how's it like being a father?" Kirishima asked. "Oh, you know. It's cool." Izuku answered answered. "I think she means how are you handling this new development?" Lida asked. "Oh, I'm adapting to it. There's a lot of new things to take in at once." Izuku explained. "So do you do anything special for her?" Kaminari asked. "Yeah I'll sing for her while she's falling asleep she really likes Mr. Blue Sky and I play guitar for her. She really likes apples for some reason so I need to keep several bags of those caramel apple lollipops for her." Izuku replied. "Any problems so far Deku?" Uraraka asked. "Just Mineta telling her to call him in 12 years but unfortunately for him Kachan was passing by when he said that and well let's just say Eri enjoyed it when Mineta flew." Izuku explained. "Little bastard had it coming. Who even asks a six year old that?" Bakugo added. "A pervert, thats who. Oh and Eri really enjoyed her uncle Kachan making the grape rat fly." Izuku said. "By the way, how did aunt Inko react to all this?" Bakugo asked. "Oh, I haven't told her yet. Seems like the kind of thing you tell someone in person and not over the phone." Izuku explained. "Makes sense." Kirishima added

**Later**

It was late at night when Izuku was sitting on the couch in the common area, woken from a nightmare about the bombing and getting shot. "Uh excuse me Izu." a voice said from behind him. "Eri, what are you doing up at this hour?" Izuku asked. "I had a nightmare and got scared when i couldn't find you." Eri explained. "What are you doing down here?" Eri asked. "I also had a nightmare. Talking about it helps. What happened in yours?" Izuku asked. "Overhaul came and got me back, but not before hurting you and mommy." Eri said with tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey, come here. Overhaul isn't getting you from us and neither is any of his guys. They will have to go through me, Tsuyu and the rest of your aunts and uncles, or to be more accurate. We will go through them." Izuku reassured her. "What was yours about? You did say talking helped?" Eri asked, her tears drying up. "If you must know I was dreaming about the incident that turned me into the abomination you see right now." Izuku answered. "Your not an abomination, your my hero. So is mommy. So what happened exactly?" Eri replied. "Well you see about four years ago I had one of the worst days of my life. I was called a creep and a weirdo by all my female classmates and one of the guys in my final class told me I should just do the world a favor and jump off the Kilmacduagh Round Tower. I seriously considered it to. Anyways, while I was walking home and a bomb left in a mailbox went off and took my legs and left arm. This was the only way to keep me alive. Lots of scientists and funders thought the Yaoyorozus should have let me die instead of waste resources in a quirkless kid. No matter how much time passes I can still feel the pain from both their words and the bomb." Izuku explained. "I'm sorry I caused you some more pain when I accidentally used my quirk on you earlier." Eri said. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you were not in control. Besides you were able to give me back my eye. I consider that a win for both you and me." Izuku reassured her. "What happened to you to lose that eye?" Eri asked. "Villain got lucky and got the drop on me. Besides it only happened a few days ago." Izuku explained. "So I'm not a monster?" Eri asked. "Eri I want you to listen to me on this one. You have never been and you never will be a monster. If you start to believe you are a monster then I want you to think about what I just said. You got it?" Izuku explained. "I got It. I'm feeling much better now." Eri said. "C'mon let's get back to bed. You can sleep in my bed tonight." Izuku said.

After Izuku got Eri back to his bed he noticed someone was watching him from the hallway. "Eri I'll be back in a few minutes I need to check something out." Izuku said. "Ok daddy just be quick." Eri replied. Izuku stepped out of the room and into the hallway and addressed the person following him. "Tsu why were you following us?" Izuku asked. "I got up to get something to drink and noticed you two talking. Is everything you told her true?" Tsuyu asked with fear in her eyes. "Yes it's all true." Izuku answered. "Please tell me It wasn't Bakugo who said it." Tsuyu said. "It wasn't Bakugo. It was some bisexual pervert who thought he was God's gift to the world. I think he might be in prison for attempted rape." Izuku explained. "Oh okay, I just. I'm glad you didn't take his suggestion. Even if you did consider it." Tsuyu said. "Don't worry about the past, besides, I'm still standing, aren't I?" Izuku said. "That's true and I'm glad you are." Tsuyu said. "Hey it's kind of late, Why don't you just sleep with me and Eri tonight. I'm pretty sure it would help her sleep better with the both of us with her." Izuku suggested. "I'd like that Tsuyu said. With that the two got into bed with Eri between the two and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Authors Note: I'm Still Standing - Elton John. I figured it would be a good idea to get a chapter in about the family dynamic between the three and the classmates reactions to Eri. Also I'm not sure why but Mineta getting beaten up makes me happy.**

**Later**


	8. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Chapter 8: I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

"So Bakugo, you grew up with Midori right?" Mina asked. "Up until our freshman year of highschool. Why do you want to know?" Bakugo responded. "I overheard him and Tsu talking about something last night and it was pretty disturbing." Mina said. "What did he say exactly?" Bakugo asked. "He said something about some guy telling him to jump off the Kilmacduagh Round Tower when you guys were 15. He said it wasn't you, was he lying?" Mina asked. "Every word he said was true. When we were kids he was told by the doctor he was quirkless. The doctor then suggested Deku become a carnie or a drug dealer. All the other kids and some of our teachers saw him as a target for bullying and abuse. One of the worst was this guy named Kyle, a bisexual pervert who thought he was God's gift to the world. Anyways, on the day of the incident he told Deku to jump off the Kilmacduagh Round Tower. Now everyone knew that me and Deku were friends and I just happened to be walking by and while Deku walked out defeated, I beat that bisexual motherfucker so bad he shit himself. About two years later that bastard tried to rape some girl in the bathroom. He was tried as an adult and is still in prison today." Bakugo explained. "That's terrible. Didn't anyone else try to do something to help him?" Mina asked. "Yeah, aunty Inko and my parents complained about it multiple times but the school of course did nothing. There reason, he's quirkless, who gives a fuck." Bakugo responded. "Where was his dad in all this?" Mina asked. "Deku's dad was a hero who called himself Dovah in his career. When Deku was revealed quirkless he told aunty Inko and my parents that he was relieved at the fact. He didn't want him to see the bad parts of being a pro hero. It was during a mission in the United States that a villian got lucky and shot him in the back. This literally happened just a few seconds after he spared that villian from getting beaten down, and what's his thanks. A round of buckshot in the back." Bakugo said. "WHAT THE FUCK? Did they atleast catch the guy?" Mina asked with tears in her eyes. "No. They couldn't find a name or a description. He's still out there." Bakugo explained. "How does Midori go through like he isn't affected by all this?" Mina asked. "He's good at hiding how he feels on a surface level. If you pay attention to his subtle cues you can see when his disguise falls." Bakugo replied.

**The Next Morning**

Izuku woke to a loud alarm sounding like a nuclear bomb was about to be dropped on a test range. "Izu, please turn it off before I put it out of our misery." Tsuyu said half asleep. "Alright, alright I got it." Izuku replied also half asleep. "Well, I guess it's time to get out of bed and get back to training. The sports festival is in three days after all and we both need to get ready for it." Tsuyu explained. "Fuck. I forgot about that. I'm already strong enough to take on Todoroki so how about I help you train for the next couple of days?" Izuku asked. "No thanks, I do intend on winning after all and I don't want you to know all my moves if we go up against each other." Tsuyu explained. "Ok hint taken. I'll just train on my own. You think Mineta is available, I need to practice against a moving target." Izuku responded. "No I think he's locked himself in his room. Last night I caught him standing on his bed practicing standing on the first place podium while thanking the audience and holding a bouquet of flowers." Tsuyu explained. "What? So he actually thinks he can win this. I'm going to feel so sorry for him when I win this thing myself and that grapist is awarded his trophy for LVP." Izuku jokes. **LVP = Least Valuable Player)**

**In Minetas Room**

"Why do i have a sudden feeling of dread?" Mineta asked himself

**Back to Izuku and Tsuyu**

"Ok how about I make the three of us something for breakfast. Eri, Tsu, apple pancakes good for you two?" Izuku asked. "I think Eri's decision was made at the mention of apples." Tsuyu jokes. "Ok apple pancakes it is than." Izuku replied. "Oh and before I forget, after what you told me last night. Just know that I will follow you into the dark if necessary." Tsuyu said. "Ok, let's hope you won't have to." Izuku replied

**Authors Note: I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie. I'm Doing a Q&A as a sort of celebration for reaching 20 chapters of 1-A Groupchat next week. As I said in the Authors Note of the last chapter of 1-A Groupchat these questions can be about what I do in my offtime or about my writing and thought process or even what I've been watching and doing lately. There will be some ground rules however.**

**I will not give out my any information I don't want revealed (Names, location, gamertags, ETC)**

**No politics and religion**

**No racist, sexist, bigoted and xenophobic questions**

**I am adding a fourth rule and that is to KEEP IT CIVIL.**

**If you have a question either leave it in the reviews or PM it to me.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	9. The End

**Chapter 9 The End**

"So, todays the day of the sports festival. All of you excited?" Ochako asked the girls in the locker room. "Hell yeah, I'm ready. This only happens once a year and I want to see what Tsu's BF has in store." Tokage responded with a raised fist. "Haven't we already seen what he can do at the battle training?" Kirishima asked. "Well, yeah but that was when he had a gun and his gear." Tokage responded. "I mean he did take out Overhaul on his own. And that bod, Tsu you got lucky." Mina pointed out. "Let's just get to the stage alright." Tsuyu nervously spoke out.

**At the Arena**

"And now to give the commencement speech, valedictorian of the hero course: Izuku Midoriya." Midnight announced to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I welcome you to the UA sports festival. It looks like you all had a good day so far. Mine not so much, I hit a deer this morning, of course it WAS his fault he did get in the way of my morning run. Oh come on, that joke was terrible, but I digress. Anyways today, me and my classmates are gonna give you a great show today. Now let's hear it from all of you." Izuku said to the crowd. "GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!" all the occupants of the arena shouted at once.

"Great speech Deku." Ochako patted him on the back. "Yes it was clever to use humor as a breaker, good job." Lida complimented him. "You might have gotten the love of the audience but that won't help you. After all I still plan on winning this today Deku." Bakugo remarked from the side. OH WHAT A GREAT SPEECH. TO BAD YOU WON'T PUT UP THE SHOW YOU INTENDED" an all too familiar voice yelled from the stage. "OH GOD IT'S HANDJOB!" Izuku announced. "Wha-Watch your mouth, or I'll…" Shiguraki gasped. "You'll what? Shoot my eye out again?" Izuku responded. "I thought I would introduce you to my new recruits. Allow me to introduce to you: Toga, Spinner, Mange, Compress, My new third, you and that explosive pomeranian know him, Mercer, and last but not least, and Endeavor you might recognize this next recruit, Dabi. And of course you know Me and Kurogiri. We are, The League of Villains." Shiguraki said. "Oh la di da! You think you can take us out just because you have recruits. You do know you are surrounded by heroes on all sides and we can also take you. I mean, theres like 70 students here and only like eight of you. What were you trying to accomplish here?" Izuku asked. "Oh we are not going to kill anyone today, just hurt the lot of you. And you won't be able to do anything to stop us." Shiguraki responded. "What do you mean I won't be able to stop you?" Izuku asked. "Kurogiri, get rid of him." Shiguraki ordered. "Yes sir." Kurogiri responded. With that purple mist began to congregate on Izuku, when it dissipated Izuku was gone." WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM YOU BASTARD?" Bakugo yelled to the villains. "We sent that quirkless fuck to the other side of the planet. Maybe he will join that pathetic excuse of a hero he called a father." Mercer explained.

**Hours Later**

"Ok so let me see if I get this straight. A group of villains snuck into the Sports Festival, used a teleportation quirk to send a student only God knows where, attacked several students, and escaped with no villains captured. Am I missing anything?" Nezu asked. "Sir one of the villains was identified by Bakugo. His name is Kyle Kelly, he goes by the name Mercer." Aizawa responded. "Any word on Midoriya's whereabouts?" Nezu asked. "No." Aizawa replied.

**In The Dorms**

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Eri asked Tsuyu. "I don't know little Snowflake. I just hope he's alright." Tsuyu responded while crying. "I think he's gonna be fine. He did save us from Overhaul." Eri responded with a hopeful tone. "I'm sure he's gonna be just fine." Tsuyu responded with a smile.

**San Francisco**

"Hey. Hey. You ok there kid, you just fell from the sky." a random voice asked him. "Where am I?" Izuku asked the voice. "Your in San Francisco, California, USA." the voice responded. Who are you?" Izuku asked also taking in the stranger's appearance. He was a young adult at 23 years old wearing a red and black long sleeve t-shirt with a red and black beanie with eye holes over the top half of his face, he was armed with a revolver and a katana. "My name is Ranger, and you are?" The stranger, now known as Ranger asked. "Izuku Midoriya and I should not be here." Izuku answered. "Stick with me kid and I'll help you get back to where you're supposed to be." Ranger replied

**Authors Note: The End - The Doors. That was the final chapter of the first part of this story. I'll get the first part of the sequel: An Irish Rabot in America (Title not final) sometime in the next week. I have a poll on my profile page for one of my other stories up, vote on it.**

**As Always**

**Later**


End file.
